The Lost Isle
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: A strange family ends up shipwrecked on the Isle of the Lost
1. Chapter 1

I lifted my head a bit and looked around the moonlit beach her family's ship crashed, due to the storm, lying on the gray moonlit sands and I could see the rest of my family's bodies lay strewn around the beach near the crashed ship. I could imagine all the who lived there saw the crack in the sky as the mysterious ship pierced through the magical barrier around the isle.

The last thing I saw was a dark shape running towards me whatever type of monster this was at least it was like-us? Hopefully?I just hoped for creatures that could help us.

"Help?" My voice came out hoarsely, "Help us?" I'm going to assume that I collapsed and passed out.

* * *

I woke up with a hiss that was just how I woke up until I came back to myself and looked around in a sleepy haze.

"You sound like a Mountain Lion." A voice said.

In a daze I rolled to far and fell of the bed, "Ow."

"Hey? You okay?"

"Well do you mind telling me I'm speaking too?" I said as I got up from the floor.

"Gil." He smiled, "Do you mind telling me your name."

"Drekka Dracula " I said nonchalantly, "Where am I?"

"Fish and Chips."

"What?"

"It's the main restaurant on the Isle."

"The Isle?" She starred at him.

"Its what we call it."

"Why?"

"Because it is." He said, "Its just a little patch a land off the coast of Auradon."

"Stop lying to her." A new voice warned from the stairs.

A girl appeared coming up the stairs. She wore a black tri-corner hat that sat upon her hair that hung in long turquoise braids that rested at the back of her waist, her matching turquoise dress sparkled in the dim candlelight, behind her followed a tall guy wearing a folded pirate hat a billowy white shirt with a black vest over it and black pants and the last was smaller of the two. When she saw me and froze in her tracks.

I looked at her inquisitively.

"All this place is, it's a prison."

"If that's true why are you here."

"Better yet why are you here? How did you get here?"

"What do you mean? We, that is, my family and I were sailing to the Boo World."

"What?"

"The Boo World. Well that's what my parents called it. It's called North America."

The three looked at me like I had just grown an extra head no it was my turn to ask, "What?'

"America."

"Yeah, you know, North America; South America; Af-ri-ca?"

"All we know about is Auradon and, of course, this Isle which leads me to my next set of questions: Who are you? How did you get here?"

"You drain one little village and the Vampire Council kicks you out of Transylvania for a hundred years."

The three stared at me then the girl asked me, "What's your story?"

"My story?" I asked them not really understanding what they were getting at, "I just told you."

"What she means is are your parents villains?" The smallest girl asked.

"Coral, get back downstairs you shouldn't even be up here." The girl with the turquoise braids turned the small girl around aimed her towards the stairs and gave her a shove.

The girl with the turquoise braids looked at me through dark eyes, "If you do not have a story how did you get here? I mean our parents pissed off the wrong people in Auradon."

"I don't know how we got here." I shrugged, "there was a storm on the sea. We got lost in the waves. Until we crashed onto the shore."

At that moment, I saw a teenage guy edge closer to me and stare into my eyes.

"Ummmm….Hi?"

For a moment, I saw the cockiness deflate in his face and eyes as he realized that whatever he was trying to try on me wasn't going to work on me.

"Because I'm a Dracula." I offered.

"Harry!" The girl with the braids called but he was lost now and the only way back was when I am done.

"We invented that technique." I continued.

"To get what we want." I smiled.

"Which is?"

"Historically?" I asked but then I didn't wait for him to answer, "Blood. Gallons of it coating down my throat." I leaned my head back and delicately touched my stretched out neck and followed my neck to my upper chest and slide between my breasts to my stomach, "Cascading into my half-dead stomach."

I watched the girl with the braids walk between us and yank his ear.

"Uma."

I loved being a vampire I sat beside my twin sister. I watched Harry from the small loft as he turned back he smiled up at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to lay by my sister's cot after I covered my parents and used my blanket to block the only window. I sat on the floor with my head lying on my arm on the mattress I missed our coffins. I fell asleep soon.

"Drekka?"

I felt fingers wrap themselves around my wrist


End file.
